<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi Casa es tu Casa by Imcalledzorro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137075">Mi Casa es tu Casa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro'>Imcalledzorro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teacher AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Homecoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mac and Jack get to LA Jack doesn’t have a place to live. Teacher AU, set directly after 'Carry Me Home'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teacher AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi Casa es tu Casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I guess most of ya'll have heard the depressing news that MacGyver has shut down two episodes shy of it's complete season. I needed something to cheer me up from a really crappy day (I'll spare you the details) so I decided to post the next installment of the Teacher 'verse. I'm getting to the actually teacher part soon I promise! They'll be in college for the next story then the one after that will finally be them as teachers, where we'll see a lot of familiar faces!   I love hearing from you about what you did/didn't enjoy. A huge thanks to BabyGenius for the Beta! And as always I don't own MacGyver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack let out a low whistle as they pulled into Mac’s long driveway. It had been a long drive out to LA from the Dalton ranch in Texas. They had split the drive in half, and spent the night in El Passo. By the time they hit LA Jack was tired of driving and ready to call it a day. “That’s a nice house, Hoss.”</p>
<p>Mac grinned, excited at seeing home for the first time in a long time, “It was my grandpa’s originally. He left it to me.”</p>
<p>Jack frowned, “I thought your grandpa raised you in Mission City?”</p>
<p>Mac nodded distractedly, “He did, I’ll explain it later.” Jack had barely put the truck in park before Mac jumped out and made a beeline to the front door. He reached under one of the several pots that decorated the front porch, pulled out a key and unlocked the door. By that time Jack had caught up to him.</p>
<p>“You know it’s not safe keeping a key right there, It makes it easier for burglars.” Jack lectured.</p>
<p>Mac waved him off, and stepped into the house wearing a huge grin. A large ‘Welcome Home Mac’ sign was hung up across the entryway. Bozer had put a piece of paper taped to the end that read, ‘and Jack’. Jack grinned taking in the house. He was still staring at the large polar bear with the funny hat when he heard Mac laughing. Wondering what was so funny Jack dropped their duffels beside the bear and followed the sound. On the kitchen counter was a spread of food Mac was holding a card reading it with a huge dopy grin on his face. Jack didn’t think he had ever seen his young charge so happy. “What’s that Hoss?”</p>
<p>Holding up the card so that Jack could see, “It’s a card that Bozer left. He’ll be at work until after midnight, but thought we could use some ‘real’ food since we had been on the road since yesterday, so he set this up.” Mac indicated the food that was set out. There were triangle sandwiches and a tureen of soup that was still hot, and when he touched the sandwiches Jack discovered that they were still cool. “I helped Bozer make these food stands. Dry ice is in the stand to keep the sandwiches cool, while the tureen is just plugged into the wall. Well, let me show you where you’ll be staying and then we can get some food and I can show you the famous porch.”</p>
<p>“That porch better live up to all its hype. You’ve been talking about it for a while now.” Jack replied as he followed Mac back the way they had come. Jack stopped to pick up his and Mac’s duffels. He had promised his Granny that he would carry Mac’s for him, and he wasn’t about to start lying to his Granny Dalton.</p>
<p>Mac pointed to a door on the right, “That’s my room” Then he pointed to a door on the left, “That’s Bozer’s, and this.” He opened a door at the end of the hallway. “Is yours. There is an ensuite in here so that you don’t have to share a bathroom with Bozer.”</p>
<p>Jack nodded looking around the sparse room. It had a bed and a few knick-knacks that screamed guestroom. He dropped his knapsack on the bed then turned, “Ok let’s go get some of that food, my stomach is about to eat it’s self.”</p>
<p>Still grinning Mac led the way back to the kitchen. Jack stopped briefly to drop Mac’s duffle in his room. It looked just the way he had imagined it would look, with half broken or half fixed, Jack couldn’t tell, things on most of the flat surfaces. A figurine made out of paperclips, and a few other odds and ends. Hearing the clattering of flatware he hurried back to the kitchen. Arching an eyebrow Mac shot him a look. “I had to drop your knapsack off in your room. I don’t want Granny calling to yell at me!” Mac didn’t say anything, but handed him a plate and bowl. “Know what kind of sandwiches these are? Not that not knowing’s going to stop me.” Before Mac had a chance to answer Jack threw a little triangle into his mouth and started chewing.</p>
<p>Shaking his head Mac said, “If I didn’t know better I would swear you were raised in a barn. By turkeys.”</p>
<p>Jack shrugged, and with his mouth-full, “It’s really good.” He said pointing to his very full mouth.</p>
<p>Mac threw up the hand that wasn’t holding a plate. “The lower tier are club sandwiches with turkey, the middle is his chicken salad sammy, and the top tier is PB and J.” Mac smiled, “my top favorite cold sandwiches.”</p>
<p>Still chewing his sandwich Jack lifted the lid off the tureen of soup. A bit of steam rose out of the pot, Jack swirled the ladle that had been lying beside the pot in it to see what delicacy Bozer had also whipped it.</p>
<p>“It’s chicken and wild rice soup.” Mac said. “At least that’s my favorite.”</p>
<p>Sure enough it was, and Jack happily ladled himself a bowlful while grabbing more of the tasty little sandwiches. He hadn’t been kidding about how hungry he was.</p>
<p>Mac motioned to some steps across the room, “If you want to go on out on the porch I’ll grab some drinks. Nodding Jack stopped to grab a spoon from beside the soup tureen and carefully climbed the steps only pausing to open the door, which he left open for Mac. The back porch was magnificent. It had an open view of LA, with a build in fire pit, a pair of beautiful Adirondack chairs, and so much more that Jack just stood there taking it all in.</p>
<p>“So, does it live up to your standards?” Mac asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Hoss it does.”</p>
<p>Mac motioned him to the fire pit. “it’s easier to sit here and eat. Unless you want to fool with dragging the picnic table out.” Mac shrugged handing Jack his drink.</p>
<p>Sitting down his plate then himself Jack shook his head, “naw, this is perfect!” After a few bites of food to get his stomach to stop hollering to be fed, Jack asked. “So you promised to tell me about how you got this house.”</p>
<p>After taking another bite of soup Mac set the bowl down and picked up a sandwich triangle. “I’m not sure when Harry bought it, but after mom died he would come up and watch me when dad would go away. Which eventually led to Harry moving in, but he kept the place. We would come and stay here in the summers while school was out, but Harry liked the school better back in Mission City, and didn’t want to take me away from the few friends I did have. So he split his time. After high school we made the decision to sell the house in Mission City and relocate here.” Mac huffed a laugh, “I guess I didn’t really believe that I would actually get into MIT. Bozer came with us because he had gotten into film school here. So for two years I attended MIT and came home here in the summers until I enlisted. After Harry died Bozer stayed on keeping the house up, and here we are.” Mac gave a salute with his bottle before taking a drink.</p>
<p>Jack nodded, taking his own drink. “Thanks for letting me crash here, I’ll try to get out of your hair as soon as possible, but I figure apartment hunting in LA is going to be a pain.”</p>
<p>Mac shrugged, “Bozer is actually pretty good at nabbing apartments. I’m sure he’ll help you out. He got our friend Penny a pretty sweet apartment near her college.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to meet Bozer in person.”</p>
<p>“He’s looking forward to meeting you too.” They were both quiet for a moment soaking in the beautiful view and eating their food. “You know what they say, mi casa es tu casa.”</p>
<p>Jack grinned, “Who would have thought that being assigned overwatch to the slowest bomb nerd in the world would lead me here? Thanks Bud.” Jack let out a loud belch breaking the moment. “Now the real question is, where can we find the babes? I’ve got some catching up to do, and don’t think I’m leaving you behind, I’ll make sure she has like a nerdy sister or something.”</p>
<p>Mac broke out in laughter, “Oh! How generous of you!”</p>
<p>“Only the best for MacGyver! But truly, thank you.” He raised his bottle. “Here’s to college, chicks, and….” Jack scrambled to think of another c word.</p>
<p>“Careers?” Mac offered.</p>
<p>“Careers! Cheers!” The two toasted and finished their supper watching the sun set in LA.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked it? Found some problems? Let me know!<br/>And as my tradition of shameless pimping my next story, I'm currently working on the sequel to my MacGyver/Supernatural crossover! A couple of ya'll wonderful people asked for a sequel, inspiration struck, so now I'm diligently working on it, until I see something shiny, lol  Here is the summary: Chuck isn’t happy that Team Phoenix and the Winchesters met, so he takes his wrath out on the unsuspecting teams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>